dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
EXO
750px|center EXO *'Nombre: '''EXO / 엑소. **'¿Por qué?: EXO viene de EXO Planet (planeta que representa de donde ellos provienen). El nombre EXO Planet viene del término "Extra Solar Planet" que significa un planeta ubicado fuera del Sistema Solar. **'''EXO-K: 엑소케이 (Unidad Corea). **'EXO-M:' 엑소엠 (Unidad China). **'EXO/ エクソ:' Ekuso (Nombre en japones). *'Número de miembros:' 12 chicos (8 coreanos, 3 chinos, 1 chino-canadiense) *'Debut:' 8 de Abril de 2012. **'EXO-K:' Inkigayo (SBS). **'EXO-M:' 12°Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang'. *'País:' Corea del Sur y China. *'Fanclub:-' *'Color oficial:' Plateado. *'Géneros:' K-Pop, C-Pop y J-pop. *'Agencia: 'SM Entertainment -> (Misma que Kangta, BoA, TRAX, TVXQ (DBSK), CSJH The Grace, Super Junior, Girls' Generation, SHINee, F(x), Henry Lau y J-Min). *'Agencia en Japón:' Avex Group. Carrera 'Pre-Debut' El productor Lee Soo Man anunció que tenía en sus planes el debut de un nuevo grupo de chicos, temporalmente llamado M1; y se creyó que en un principio iba a tener 7 integrantes, ya que se había filtrado en internet una imagen de sólo 7 de ellos ensayando. Luego el productor dijo que el grupo estaría dividido en 2 sub unidades (M1 y M2). thumb|250px|EXO La SM comenzó a lanzar una serie de vídeos teaser en donde se mostraban a los diferentes miembros de EXO demostrando sus habilidades en baile, artes marciales, etc. El primer miembro en ser revelado fue Kai, seguido por Luhan y Tao. El 29 de Diciembre de 2011, durante las celebraciones de fin de año en Corea, los tres miembros de EXO anteriormente revelados se presentaron en el programa de la SBS, "Gayo Daejun". En esta oportunidad, un nuevo miembro fue revelado: Chen, significando su primera aparición en la televisión coreana y como miembro de EXO. El día 9 de Enero de 2012, un quinto miembro llamado Sehun fue revelado, demostrando sus habilidades en el baile. Sólo un día después, se revela otro teaser nuevamente con Sehun pero sin embargo, en esta ocasión, el vídeo deja al descubierto por primera vez a los doce miembros juntos. El 16 de Enero de 2012, Lay es revelado. El 25 de Enero es el turno de Xiumin. EXO lanzó su single prólogo "What Is Love" el día 30 de Enero de 2012 siendo reveladas simultáneamente tanto la versión coreana como la versión china. La canción se liberó en sitios como iTunes, MelOn, Dosirak, Soribada y Naver Music y en páginas de China como Baidu. Además, el vídeo de "What Is Love" sirvió como oportunidad para revelar a dos nuevos miembros: D.O y Baekhyun, y adicionalmente, revelando a los miembros en sus respectivas sub unidades. El 14 de Febrero de 2012 se revela al líder de la sub unidad coreana, Suho. Al día siguiente, se revela al líder de EXO-M, Kris. El último miembro en ser revelado es Chanyeol el día 22 de Febrero de 2012. EXO realizó un Showcase en el Parque Olímpico en Seúl, Corea, el 31 de Marzo de 2012 y al día siguiente, el 1 de Abril de 2012 en la Universidad de Negocios Internacionales y Economía en Bejing, China en donde presentaron su canción titulada "MAMA". 'Debut' EXO-K debutó el 8 de Abril de 2012 en el programa Inkigayo del canal SBS, mientras que EXO-M lo hizo el mismo día en la 12° Ceremonia de Premiación 'Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang', ambos con las canciones "History" y "MAMA". Ese mismo día el grupo entero liberó su single debut "MAMA", seguido por el mini-álbum homónimo. A sólo un día de haber lanzado el sencillo, en su versión china, alcanzó el puesto número uno en varias listas musicales de China, mientras que el álbum obtuvo lugares altos en listas como las de 'Sina Album Chart', 'Gaon Chart' y 'Billboard World Albums Chart'. El equivalente coreano del álbum alcanzó la primera posición del 'Gaon Album Chart' y el lugar número ocho en la lista mundial de álbumes de Billboard. Los vídeos, ambos en su versión coreana y china, lograron los primeros lugares en las listas de vídeos más vistos en las webs chinas de streaming y la lista global de Youtube. ''' 2013' Exo Regreso el 3 de Junio de Con do imprimación XOXO Llamado Album (Kiss & Hug), la versión china del tanto de como Coreana, presentando do-canción principal "Wolf", uniéndose sub unidades LAS (EXO-K y EXO-M) párr promocionarlas juntos COMO " EXO somos uno ". Este lbum Alcanzó El Puesto # 1 en World Albums de Billboard Chart y sí vendieron 300.000 discos comprados estafa antelación y 130.000 Copias en solitario Siete Días despues del LANZAMIENTO del álbum, Dandole una EXO Las POSICIONES MAS Altas En Las Listas De cartas, Como Hottracks y Hanteo, col Igual de Que ES Las Ventas DIGITALES EN este sitios de Como: Melón, Bugs, Soribada, Entre MUCHOS Otros. Ganando Por Primera Vez en los show de Música con Lobo en el Music Bank el 14 de junio, y lanzando la version Drama, en la Cual SE Aprecia un Luhan COMO Protagonista y la Actuación de la totalidad de EXO. Las Ventas del cebador lbum de "XOXO (Bese y abrace)" alcanzaron las 910.000 Copias del hasta 11 de Octubre. LUEGO párrafo el 5 de Agosto, lanzaron sin Álbum nuevo empaquetado en emba VERSIONES, estafa La canción principal "Growl", continuacion de "Lobo", la Cual Tuvo Más exito de Me anterior, y Con Ella lograron hacer "triple corona" en Inkigayo ( Único Grupo Que lo Logro en Este Año, Y Segundo estafa MAS Victorias ganadas en this ANO) Mostrar Champion, Music Core y M! Cuenta atrás. Para Finalizar las promociones de Growl, es Lanzada la continuacion de la Historia narrada de la version del drama de Wolf, sonando Growl Durante Una pelea de Todos los Integrantes De EXO contraindicaciones UNOS maleantes En defensa De Una compañera de Clase. "XOXO" Kiss & Hug lbum reempacar Vendio 312.899 Copias Durante el mes de agosto. El acumulativo total de de Las Ventas de Albumes de EXO Para El Año 2013 Ahora Hasta hijo de 802.745 Copias. 'Album Especial' EXO ha lanzando el 5 de diciembre el sencillo "Miracle in December", tanto versión china como coreana, logrando un All-kill en las listas de música. Luego, como había sido confirmando, es lanzando el Mini Álbum bajo el mismo nombre el 09 de Diciembre, como un "regalo" para los fans por todo el apoyo que le han brindado en todo este año , logrando un All-kill en Naver Chart, en solo minutos de ser revelado el mini álbum. Este mini álbum en dos días ha vendido 121.618 copias, en comparación con su disco XOXO repackage que en una semana vendió 117.899 copias, EXO bate su propio récord acumulativo de ventas de álbumes. SM Entertainment declaró: "El primer álbum de EXO ha vendido 471.570 copias y el álbum repackaged ha vendido 536.007 copias, como resultado han registrado hasta el día de hoy en ventas 1.007.577 copias. También, el álbum especial del grupo 'Miracles in December' que fue revelado a principios de este mes ha registrado ventas de 430.000 copias, estimando un gran total de cerca 1.440.000 álbumes de EXO vendidos este año". 'Comeback 2014' Los chicos haran su regreso el 15 de Abril durante un comeback Show organizado por Samsung, para este regreso el grupo promocionara nuevamente separado; como EXO-K y EXO-M, al mismo tiempo en Corea y China. Integrantes center|600px '''EXO-M (izq/derec);' Chen, Kris, Xiumin, Lay, Tao & Luhan''' (↑''') EXO-K (Izq/Derec); Chanyeol, D.O, Baekhyun, Kai, Sehun & Suho''' (↓''') EXO-K: *Suho (Líder, Vocalista y Bailarín) *Baekhyun (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chanyeol (Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) *D.O (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kai (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Sehun (Maknae, Rapero, Vocalista y Bailarín) EXO-M: *Xiumin (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Luhan (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kris (Líder, Rapero y Bailarín) *Lay (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Chen (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Tao (Maknae, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) Discografías 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Singles' 'China' 'Álbum' 'Álbum Repackage' 'Mini Álbum' 'Singles' DVD *'2014:' EXO First Box. Reality Show *EXO Show Time (MBC Every1, 28-11-2013 al 13-02-2014) Programas de TV Programas y Shows: *'2014:' Immortal Song ver.China(15.03.2014,EXO-M) *'2014:' Infinity Challenge (25.01.2014) *'2013:' ETN Weekly (28.12.13) *'2013: '''America Meeting EXO (21.10.2013) *'2013: (SBS-TV) "Super Model Competition" (27.09.2013) *'2013: '(MBC) Infinity Challenge (31.08.2013) *'2013: '''Infinite Challenge (24.08.13) *'2013: 'China Love Big Concert (18.08.2013) *'2013: '(SBS) Midnight (14.08.13) *'2013: 'Weekly Idol (14.08.2014) *'2013: 'We Got Married (10.08.13, como invitados) *'2013: (KBS) A Song For You (26.07.13) *'2013: 'Weekly Idol (10.07.13) *'2013: '''Guerilla Date (02.07.2013) *'2013: After School Club (12.06.13) *'''2013: Happy Camp en China (06.07.13) *'2013: '''Idol Star Athletics Championship (11.02.13) *'2012:The Solve King (29.11.12, EXO-K) *'2012:'100% Entertainment (18.09.12, EXO-M) *'''2012: Sunshine Day (12.08.12, EXO-M) *'2012:' SATZONE TV (09.09.12, EXO-K) *'2012: '''Channel V Asian Hero (09.08.12, EXO-K) *'2012:' Hunan TV Happy Camp (21.07.12) *'2012: Do Your Best (16.07.12, EXO-M) *'''2012: Spicy Microphone (28.06.12, EXO-M) *'2012: '''Hunan TV Happy Camp (09.06.12, EXO-M) *'2012: Showbiz Korea Arirang TV (14.05.12, EXO-K) '''Entrevistas: * iQiyi Emtertainment (24.01.2014, EXO-M) * Sina (09.01.2014, EXO-M) *Taiwan Apple Daily (05.01.2014, EXO) *(Mnet) Wide Open Studio (19.12.2013) *Sohu TV (18.10.2013, EXO-M) *iQIYI (17.10.2013, EXO-M) *Entertainment Star World (17.10.2013. EXO-M) *Mnet Super Hit (16.01.13, Luna, Lay, Baekhyun, Chen y D.O) *MTV Asia (11.10.2013) *(Mnet) The Open Music Studio (10.09.2013) *The STAR (30.08.2013) *(KBS2TV) Global Request Show: A Song For You (30.08.2013) *Global Request Show: A Song For You (23.08.13) *(KBS) World Arabic (15.10.2013) *(Mnet) Wide News (15.08.13) *EXO LIVE! A Midsummer Night's Grow (13.08.13) *Wide Entertainment News (07.08.13) *Y-Star News (7.08.13) *Olleh TV (01.07.13) *JJANG! (27.06.13) *Hanbam E-news (19.06.13) *Arirang Showbiz Korea (17.06.13) *(SBS) Pop Asia (16.06.13) *Yahoo Interview (19.11.12, EXO-M) *Top Chinese Music (06.10.12,EXO-K) *Mengniu Music Billboard Interview (05.10.12, EXO-K) *Sina Live Chat (18.09.12, EXO-K) *Music Billboard (25.04.12, EXO-M) *Yinyuetai Interview (20.04.12, EXO-M) *Tudou Interview (16.04.12, EXO-M) *Netease Interview (13.04.12, EXO-M) *Youku Interview (12.04.12, EXO-M) Presentaciones en otros programas o eventos: *'2014': Seoul Fashion Week (21.03.2014) *'2013:'(ArirangTV) Simply K-Pop (31.12.13) *'2013:'KBS) New Year's Special (31.12.13) *'2013:' (ArirangTV) Simply Kpop (12.08.13) *'2013: '(ArirangTV)' '''Simply Kpop (17.06.13) *'2012:' Jpop-Kpop Music Craze (26.09.12, EXO-M) *'2012:' Quiz On Korea (31.08.12, EXO-K) *'2012:' (MTV) The Show (29.05.12, EXO-K) Programas de Radio *(MBC) Shimshimtapa (01.01.2014, EXO-K) *OVEN RADIO de EXO: **OVEN Radio EXO, Episodio 5 (13.12.2013, EXO) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 4 (12.12.2013, D.O, Luhan, Chen y Baekhyun como DJs) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 3 (11.12.2013, Sehun, Kris, Tao, Kai y Chanyeol como DJs) **Oven Radio 'EXO', Episodio 2 (10.12.13, D.O, Lay, Xiumin y Suho como DJs) **Oven Radio EXO, Episodio 1 (09.12.2013 D.O, Luhan, Chen y Baekhyun como DJs) *KBS-R Cool FM Super Junior's Kiss The Radio (16.09.13, Baekhuyn y Chen, como DJ) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (20/08/13) *(SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (20/08/13, EXO-K) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (13/08/13) *(SBS)-R Power FM Park So Hyun’s Love Game (13/08/13) *Young Street Radio (08/08/13) *(KBS) Cool FM Yoo Inna (01/08/13) *(MBC)-R FM Younha's Starry Night Radio (13/07/13) *(MBC) ShimShimTaPa (12-13/07/13, especial DJ) *(SBS)-R Power FM CulTwo Show (11/07/13) *(KBS) Cool FM The Kiss Radio (07/07/13) *(KBS) Radio en Árabe (05/07/13) *(KBS) Yoo In-na's Let’s Crank Up the Volume(21/06/13) *Choi Hwajeong's Power Time Radio (18/06/13) *(MBC) Shimshimtapa Radio (06.06.13) *(KBS) 2FM Super Junior′s Kiss the Radio (30.05.13) *SEED RADIO 97.5 FM (27.07.12, EXO-M) *ShimShimTaPa (21.06.12, EXO-K) *(SBS) CulTwo Show (30.05.12, EXO-K) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (27.05.12, EXO-K) *Choi Hwa Jung's Power Time (15.05.12, EXO-K) *Younha's Starry Night Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K) *Hong Jin Kyung's 2pm Radio Show (14.05.12, EXO-K) *(KBS) Sukira Kiss The Radio (07.05.12, EXO-K) Tours '''Conciertos en Solitario:' *Greeting Party in Japan; Hello!: 12 y 13 de Abril del 2014, en el Saitama Arena. Conciertos Participativos: *Peace & Love & Friendship Charity Concert (06.04.2014) *OAK Valley Resort (EXO-K, 26 de Enero, 2014) *Shanghai Oriental TV New Year's Eve concert (EXO-M junto a SJ-M, 31 de Diciembre) *Stars' Love Concert, en el Nanjing Olympic Sports Center (EXO-M, 1 de Noviembre, 2013) *SMTown Live World Toyr III in Tokio (26 de Octubre, 2013) *SMTown Live World Tour III in Beijing (19 de octubre, 2013) *MU: Con Seul (10 de Octubre, 2013) *Stay G-Market 'Stay G6' Concert (03 de octubre, 2013) *MBC Show! Music Core Special Perfomance "K-pop concert" (EXO-K, 2013) *MTV World Stage Live in Malaysia (2013) *KPOP Republic Concert en Manila, Philippines (EXO-K, 2013) *Incheon Korean Music Wave (2013). *KCON 2013 in L.A (2013) *Super Junior World Tour - Super Show 5 en Seul (EXO-K, 2013) *Dream Kpop Fantasy Concert en Manila, Philippines (2013) *Asian Super Showcase en Malasia (EXO-M, 2012) *KCON 2012 (EXO-M, 2012) Super Junior Tour - Super Show 4 (EXO-M, 2012) *MBC Culture Festival Concert London (EXO-K, 2012) *Happy Concert (EXO-K, 2012) *Lotte World Open Concert (EXO-K, 2012) *SMTown Live World Tour III (2012) *Dream Concert (EXO-K, 2012) Festivales: *2013 Asia Song Festival (26 de Octubre, 2013) *MBC QUEEN 'Style Road' Gangnam Festival (22 de octubre, 2013) *Chansa Festival (22 de Octubre, 2013) *K-pop World Festival (20 de Octubre, 2013) *Festival de Shanghai, en Costa Oste (EXO-M, 1 de octubre, 2013) *Busan International Film Festival (03 de octubre, 2013) *Festival de Gangnam - Ola Coreana (6 de octubre, 2013) *Asia Song Festival (9 de octubre, 2013) *Especial de Halloween Festival por Onemount (EXO-K, 13 de Octubre, 2013) *K-Pop World Festival (EXO, 20 de octubre, 2013) *Seoul Youth (EXO, 02 de Noviembre, 2013) *One Mount Snow Party (14 de diciembre, 2013) *SMTOWN WEEK (EXO junto a f(x), 24 y 25 de diciembre , 2013) *KBS Gayo Daechukje (27.12.2013) *SBS Gayo Daejun (29.12.2013) *MBC Gayo Daejaejun (31.12.2013) *Hubei Spring Festival (08.01.2014, EXO-M) *BTV Spring Festival Global Gala (09.01.2014, EXO M) *Online Spring Festival (10.01.2014, EXO M) *12th Korea Times Korean Music Festival (03.05.2014, EXO-M) Singles Comerciales *'2012:' EXO-K - Create Your Smart Style. Anuncios *'2014:' Coke Caster *'2014:' Aima Bikes *'2014: '''Lotte Duty Free *'2014:' Bung Bung Bung Kakaotalk Game *'2014:' Kakaotalk Race Game *'2014: Sunny10 *'2014: '''Kolon Sports *'2014: Taming The Monster *'2014: '''Together Let's Bung Bung Bung *'2014:' Crunky Chocolate *'2014: Kakao Talk "El Monstruo" *'''2013-2014: Ivy Club *'2013-2014:' Nature Republic *'2013:' SKT LTE (EXO) *'2013:' SK Telecom: #1 #2 y #3 *'2013:' Sunny 10 (EXO-K & JUNIEL) *'2012:' Samsung ATIV Smart PC: "Create Your Smart Style" (EXO-K) *'2012:' The Face Shop (EXO-K) Premios Curiosidades *De acuerdo con el 'Yin Yue V Chart Guiness', el MV "MAMA" de EXO-M tiene el récord de el video más reproducido y descargado en el sitio YinYueTai durante 43 semanas consecutivas. *SM Entertainment tardó 100 días en grabar los 23 teasers de EXO. *El 21 de julio, EXO fue invitado al 15° aniversario de Happy Camp. Durante la introducción del grupo, Kris declaró ser el líder de EXO, mientras Suho dijo que él era el guardián. *El mini álbum "MAMA" (versión K & M) logró vender 155.255 copias, con lo cual se posicionaron como el grupo novato con más ventas de 2012. Siendo la repartición de esta manera: EXO-K "MAMA" vendió 133.400 copias en 2012, mientras que EXO-M "MAMA" vendió más de 77.120 copias. *EXO-K fue nombrado como embajadores de La Cruz Roja Juvenil. *La canción principal del album 'Kiss & Hug', "Wolf", es originalmente llamada "The Wolf and the Beauty". *El 1er. álbum "XOXO" alcanzó el puesto #1 en Billboard's World Albums Chart. *Durante el lanzamiento de Growl, hubo un colapso en la tienda de discos Synnara Record. Anteriormente, los servidores de Synnara Record habían colapsado con la venta de la edición limitada de "The Classic" del grupo Shinhwa. *El hijo de Lee Soo Man, Lee Hyun Kyu, escribió la letra de "Let Out the Beast", la cual está incluida en 'XOXO', el primer álbum del grupo. La canción "XOXO" del álbum repackage Growl fue escrita por Kai y D.O., mientras que "Lucky", del mismo álbum, fue escrita por Chanyeol y Baekhyun. *EXO es el primer grupo ídolo en ganar 'Triple Crown' en Inkigayo en el año 2013. *EXO ha conseguido un récord en Music Core con más victorias, empatando con el legendario grupo G.O.D. con cuatro victorias consecutivas en el show (1 con Wolf, y tres con Growl). *En los vídeos K-Pop más reproducidos de 2013 en YouTube, EXO está en el 3er. puesto con Growl y, 6to con Wolf. *La compañía de artistas de Corea, SM, ha firmado con la compañía coreana Hana Tour, la grabación de un MV para el grupo EXO durante 4 días del 14 al 18 de Junio del 2014 en la isla norteamericana de Saipan. Esto será promocionado por USA Saipan Island Sea-Lago Inc. *Representaron a Corea en los MTV EMA 2013 como 'Mejor Artista Global' compitiendo contra reconocidas figuras de la música tales como One Direction y Justin Bieber, siendo Chris Lee la ganadora de dicho premio. *EXO logró un 'All-Kill' en las listas de música con "Miracles In December". *"Miracles in December" de EXO se posiciona en el puesto numero 5 como álbum de mundo. *EXO (Growl)' se ubica en el puesto número 1 en Billboard en "Las 20 Mejores Canciones de K-Pop del 2013". *La coreografía de Growl fue hecha por el famoso coreografo Nick Bass, quien ha trabajado junto con Super Junior, Justin Timberlake, Janet Jackson, entre otros. *Growl" del grupo llegó a la cima de los "2013 K-Pop Best 20" de los U.S. Billboard. *Ellos cantan el tema logo de los 60 años de transmisiones de la KBS World Radio. ver el video *EXO es el primer grupo que desde 1990 logra el millon de copias vendidas en el Hallyu. *El 9 de Enero 2014 los miembros de EXO K en el evento de Red Cross Youth, hornearon pan y galletas para los niños de familias con bajos recursos en el centro voluntario de Seúl. *EXO se encuentra en el #2° lugar en el Top 5 Arirang de grupos masculinos más amados.(2014) * EXO firmó contrato con Avex y comenzarán sus promociones en Japón en Abril del 2014 lanzando un álbum Japonés. * En la portada Miracles In December del álbum de EXO decidieron por medio del juego piedra, papel o tijera para saber quien iba a estar primero arriba (en la punta) y el ganador fue Lu Han. *SHINee y EXO son nombrados embajadores honorarios de Gangnam. *EXO se posicionó #5 en la lista de 'Forbes Korea' de las 40 celebridades con más influencia de 2014, en la lista se incluyen grupos, solistas, actores,deportistas, etc. *Harán su comeback el 15 de abril y se rumora que el concepto será de Angeles y Demonios. 'Incidentes' *Se presentó un gran problema con "sasaengs fans", ya que estas invadieron el casamiento del hermano mayor de Baekhyun. El alboroto fue grande, y un primo de éste publicó en su blog que las fans llegaron a empujar familiares (invitados del matrimonio) para llegar cerca de los miembros de EXO. Los guardias del local consiguieron limpiar el lugar y sacar a todas las sasaengs. Baekhyun por otro lado se mostró muy enfadado, y los demás miembros se sintieron muy mal con lo ocurrido. En respuesta a esto, Baekhyun recibió una amenaza de una sasaeng, que posteó el mensaje en su website. Muchos esperan que SM Entertainment tome partido acerca de esto, ya que EXO ha sufrido mucho con el gran número de sasaengs. Muchas han comentado que SM podría adoptar el método de rastreamiento que YG usa cuando se presentan grandes amenazas. Aparte de todo este acontecimiento, se publicó también que los miembros han estado pasado un gran daño de salud, en especial D.O, que con todos los episodios, ha movido mucho con su salud mental, por el miedo y la preocupación. La compañia (SM) todavía no ha dado ninguna declaración pero se espera alguna respuesta. Otra gran causa es la unión que muchas fanbases del mundo de EXO, el "Movimiento XOXO" que cuenta con el propósito de disminuir el número de sasaengs. Esto cuenta con: no postear cosas personales sobre los miembros, ni publicar falsos rumores sobre ellos ni tampoco fotos de ellos en algún otro lugar público. Solamente publicar fotos de eventos oficiales, como entrevistas, shows, programas, fansings, y, a excepción, fotos en el aeropuerto. Lo demás no debe de ser publicado. Ese movimiento ha dado su partida, y se espera que más fans lo adopten y sigan para ayudar a los miembros para que estén en mejor condiciones de seguridad y salud, tanto física como mental. *EXO-M fue al aeropuerto para tomar el avión de vuelta a Corea (de Shangái) y tuvieron un pequeño accidente de coche, debido a que unas fans que iban en un coche negro chocaron contra su furgoneta. Ninguno de ellos está herido pero el coche tuvo una abolladura en la puerta. *El 20 de Enero, una cibernauta, quien parece ser una sasaeng, publicó un mensaje SNS diciendo que estaba vendiendo una ropa interior de D.O. La cibernauta escribió: "Estoy vendiendo la ropa interior de Do Kyung Soo (D.O). Yo personalmente la tomé de su dormitorio. Fue extremadamente difícil de obtener. Creo que vale 10,000 won (~ $10 USD). ¿No me creen? Hay un par de mechones de pelo en la ropa interior que podrían probar con el ADN. También tengo calcetines. No discutan ni se enfrenten. Voy a ir la próxima semana a obtener ropa interior de Sehun si quieren reservarla. No podía pasar la seguridad exhaustiva de EXO-M. Este artículo fue algo que pude obtener a duras penas. Estoy vendiendo mechones de pelo también". Enlaces *Sitio Oficial EXO-M *Sitio Oficial EXO-K Weibo *Weibo EXO-K *Weibo EXO-M Facebook *Facebook Oficial EXO-K *Facebook Oficial EXO-M Instagram ''' Kris '''Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-K *Canal de Youtube Oficial EXO-M Galería Videografia 'Corea' thumb|left|295px|♫ What Is Love (Korean Ver.)thumb|right|295px|♫ History (Korean ver.) 'China' thumb|left|295px|♫ What Is Love (Chinese Ver.)thumb|right|295px|♫ History (Chinese ver.) Categoría:SM Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:KPop Categoría:CGrupo Categoría:CPop